el hijo de los dragones
by unbronymuypony
Summary: En un mundo donde todo es oscuro por culpa de unos monstruos un chicotomara una espada y se volvera en un guerrero con poderes sorpredentes, lealo por favor soy nuevo
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Una vida no deseada

En el hermoso país Dranius, en un pequeño pueblo llamado Fire Moon estaba naciendo un niño, pero no cualquier niño sino el que salvará a Dranius del mal. La mujer que estaba dando a luz era Liria y estaba acompañada por su mejor amiga Rika y su padre Kiroto.

Aguanta hija ya esta por nacer, dijo kiroto tomando a su nieto- Ten hija.

Liria tomo a su hijo con amor- Hola mi amor soy tu mamá.

Y bien, ¿Cómo se va a llamar Liria? Preguntó Rika.

Su nombre va a ser Kirozu Dragoni.

Y asi pasoron 12 años y Dranius se fue haciendo un pais oscuro por unas criaturas asquerosas que nombraron shintoris. (Una raza de montros de ocho niveles distintos y mientra más grande sea el nivel más fuerte es el monstruo).

Mamá ya llege y vengo con una amiga que acabo de conocer- dijo kirozu (Su pelo y ojos son de color carmesí, llevaba puesta una playera negra y unos pantalones azul celeste) pero no resivió respuesta de su mamá.

¿Que pasa kirozu?- dijo su amiga.

No se Zindra (tiene el pelo ribio y los ojos azules, vetia de playera rosa y pantalones azul oscuro) , mi mamá no contesta, ven acompañame a buscarla- dijo kirozu.

Zindra solo asintio empezaron a buscar juntos, hasta que se detuvieron, ninguno de los dos podian creer los que veian era la madre de kirozu tirada en un charco de sangre, kirozu abrazó asu amiga y empezó a llorar, Zindria sólo lo abrazó pues no sabía que decirle, pero el abrazo fue interumpido por un sonido detras de ellos dejandolos viendo a un shintori de nivel A (sin ojos, del tamaño de una persona normal, conpletamente negro y con garras enormes), los dos abandonaron la casa lo mas rápido posible, llegando con los soldados para avisarle que un shintori estaba en el pueblo, pero solo se rieron y los ignoraron sin antes decirle a kirozu que esta delirando como su madre, lo que le llego a entender que su madre abria muerto por culpa de ellos por no aberle creido a su madre.

Malditos, malditos, por su culpa esta muerta -dijo kirozu en voz baja con los ojos llorosos- Zindria te prometo que haré lo que sea para que nada te pase, te lo prometo por mi vida.

Zindria se sonrrojo por el comentario de su amigo.

Desde entoces todos los niños de la escuela lo meolestaban. Pero no le importaba, porque mientras este con Zindria no le procupa nada pero aun así no dejaba de decir: Yo jamas desee esta vida.


	2. De ahora en adelante llámame link parte1

UBMP: Hola queridos lectores de fanfiction aquí su amigo unbronymuypony o UBMP para abreviar, con el nuevo capítulo del hijo de los dragones, me gustaría hablar sobre la manera en la que escribo...

¿?: Querrás decir en la forma en la que escribimos no UBMP.

UBMP: Tienes razón Drik, bueno la persona que acaban de oír es Drik y el es mi personalidad de aventura y el toque violento y yo soy la parte del romanticismo, lo trágico y divertido.

Drik: Bueno UBMP estás listo para continuar con esta historia.

UBMP: Ya rugiste colega.

(Descripción de personajes).

=Cambio de escena=.

(N): Nota de autor.

/_Pensamientos/_

Capítulo 2

De ahora en adelante llámame Link parte 1.

Ya han tras corrido 2 años desde lo ocurrido con su madre y Kirozu se había mudado a la casa de su abuelo quien siempre le ayudaba con su trabajo de herrero y estudia en la escuela, sacando buenas calificaciones pero lo único malo era soportar las burlas de sus compañeros por la situación de hace dos años atrás donde no vieron ningún shintoris en su casa pero lo que si encontraron fue el cuerpo de su madre con un cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano haciéndose entender a varias personas que la pobre mujer se había suicidado con el cuchillo, lo único que lo hacía sentirse feliz, es su mejor amiga Zindra quien siempre permanece cerca del hasta algunos alumnos del colegio han empezaban a creer que ellos son pareja por la forma en la que se llevan esos dos.

Kirozu se encontraba durmiendo en su cama hasta que una voz lo despertó haciendo que callera de la cama de cara al suelo.

Kirozu: Abuelo (una persona alta, cabello color blanco, ojos iguales a los de Kirozu y vestía con una playera azul con mangas cortas y un pantalón de color gris) ¿qué sucede, porque me despiertas temprano cuando es sábado? decía un adormilado Kirozu.

Kiroto: no me digas que se te olvidaba que hoy nos vamos a visitar a tu prima Ally de la ciudad de hyrule y que te despertara temprano para que no lleguemos tarde.

Kirozu: Es cierto tengo que apurarme dijo tomando una ropa de un mueble y dirigiéndose al baño.

Kiroto: *Su_spiro* _ese chico tan olvidadizo.

mientras tanto en un castillo en la ciudad de hyrule se encontraba durmiendo una chica de 13 años (N: misma edad que Kirozu y Zindra) para luego ser despertada por una shieke (Alta, cabello color plateado y ojos color rojo).

¿?: Impa ¿qué sucede? por qué estás tan alterada decía la chica (estatura media, cabello color rubio, ojos color azul y con una pijama de corazones puesta.

Impa: Luego le explicó señorita Zelda es mejor irnos ahora de castillo, no es seguro estar aquí.

Zelda solo asintió y se puso ropa (unos pantalones color azul, una playera de color rosa y una capucha que le dio Impa).

Zelda e Impa salieron de castillo montadas en un caballo cada quien.

Zelda: Explica por favor Impa por qué nos vamos del catillo dijo la chica a la shieke.

Impa: Señorita Zelda usted está en peligro y el rey me pidió que la sacara del castillo y la llevase a un lugar seguro.

Zelda: En tiendo pero ¿adónde vamos?

Impa: A la casa de unos amigos que se apellidan dragoni dijo mirando a la princesa desde su caballo con una sonrisa.

Kirozu (vestía una playera verde y un shorts color verde limón) se encontraba en la casa de su prima Ally (una niña de cabello rubio ojos azules y vestía un vestido sencillo con imágenes de flores, edad 8 años) quien la considera su hermanita menor por la simple forma de quererse mucho hasta que Ally le conto que vendría la princesa a su casa.

Kirozu: Hablas enserio Ally.

Ally: Así es hermano, no es grandioso dijo la niña embozando una sonrisa.

Kirozu: /_Me pregunto por qué la princesa vendría aquí/ _pensaba el chico hasta que tocaron la puerta de la casa de su prima.

Kirozu: Yo abro dijo para ir abrir la puerta y encontrarse con una shieke y una chica con una capucha.

Kirozu: Hola se les ofrece algo señoritas.

Impa: Hola jovencito se encontrara la familia dragoni

Kirozu: Si, pasen dijo el muchacho a las dos chicas.

¿?: Kirozu ¿quién era?, ¡Impa! dijo una voz de una chica a la shieke.

Impa: Hola Carla ( una chica de cabelle color café, ojos color miel y vestía un vestido sencillo color azul).

Drik: Fue un buen capitulo no crees UBMP.

UBMP: Si, tengo que admitirlo decía mientras escribía algo en una computadora.

Drik: ¿Qué haces?

UBMP: Solo encargo un libro de Rick Riordan.

Drik: ¿Cuál?

UBMP: La pirámide roja.

Drik: Por favor pídeme el del señor de los anillos.

UMBP: Si lo vas a pagar tu si.

Drik: Si no te preocupes lo voy a pagar.

una semana después UBMP termino pagando por los dos libros por que Drik no quiso pagar el suyo, por qué no tenía dinero asiendo sacar a UBMP una torreta de quien sabe de donde para matar a Drik por mentiroso, pero no se preocupen Drik va estar bien el es muy rápido y podrá escribir con UMBP la siguiente parte del hijo de los dragones, nos vemos.


End file.
